


Соблюдая разумную предосторожность

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Когда Андрес говорит, что он не шутит — он не шутит. Марк понимает это, когда за ними захлопывается дверь туалета, а сам он чуть не спотыкается о собственную ногу, пытаясь развернуться так, чтобы хватило места им обоим.





	Соблюдая разумную предосторожность

**Author's Note:**

> Во всём виновато их фото с шампанским на фоне туалета. (:
> 
> Написано в рамках Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru  
> Ключ: 105. Сохранять тишину/неподвижность во время секса

Когда Андрес говорит, что он не шутит — он не шутит. Марк понимает это, когда за ними захлопывается дверь туалета, а сам он чуть не спотыкается о собственную ногу, пытаясь развернуться так, чтобы хватило места им обоим.  
— Я же говорил, тут удобные кабинки! — торжествующе хмыкает Андрес, сразу расстёгивая на Марке пиджак и вытаскивая заправленную в брюки рубашку.  
— Удобные? — хмыкает Марк, вздрагивает от ощущения чужих пальцев между поясом брюк и кожей живота.  
— Полностью изолированные. Что тебе ещё нужно?  
— Побольше пространства?  
— Зачем оно тебе?  
И впечатывает всем своим весом в стенку, одновременно просовывая ладонь под наконец-то расстёгнутую молнию брюк. Второй рукой закрывает Марку рот, предупреждая готовый сорваться стон.  
— Но всё равно стоит быть потише. Увидеть нас не увидят, но если услышат, один хрен будет неловко.  
Смеётся беззвучно, но очень довольно, и Марк хмыкает в его ладонь. От вида Андреса, основательно нетрезвого и довольно улыбающегося, глядя на Марка сверху вниз, мутится сознание. Марк никогда не мог устоять, и поэтому сразу соглашался на любые его авантюры и соглашается до сих пор, хотя обычно считал себя человеком осмотрительным и не поддающимся чужому влиянию.  
Поэтому теперь кое-как расстёгивает брюки Андреса, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи. Пытается не издавать звуков, хотя по правде — невозможно. Андрес снова затыкает его, на этот раз глубоким поцелуем. А разорвав поцелуй, за бёдра разворачивает к стенке, и Марк второй раз с трудом удерживает равновесие, хотя здесь и падать-то некуда.  
Шорох разрываемой фольги заставляет рассмеяться. Тоже тихо.  
— Ты заранее это планировал?  
Ведёт кончиками пальцев по животу и ягодицам, усмехается.  
— Скажем так: я предвидел, — и смеётся в шею, проводя пальцами между ягодиц.  
Сохранять тишину сложно, и стоны всё равно вырываются, когда Андрес входит, когда двигается, быстро и резко, одной рукой зажимая рот, второй снова сжимая его член, торопливо лаская его. Сам тоже с трудом сдерживает стоны, шумно жарко дышит, иногда прикусывал плечо и шею.  
И всё-таки каким-то краем сознания всё ещё следит за тем, чтобы их никто не застукал. Наверно, это тоже из серии его тайных суперспособностей, таких как умение без каких-либо уговоров и порой вообще без слов привлечь на свою сторону. В мгновение он застывает, прислушиваясь к шагам снаружи. И это делает только хуже, потому что ждать ещё более мучительно. Ощущая его внутри, но не имея возможности заставить его продолжать.  
Только когда дверь открывается и закрывается во второй раз, Андрес отнимает руку от лица дрожащего и сьивчиво дышащего Марка, проводит большим пальцем по губам.  
— Тихо. Нетерпеливый какой.  
Второй рукой держит за бедро, крепко, грозя оставить синяки.  
— Анди, ради бога!  
Хмыкает в ухо, и его ударить хочется за это. Но потом сразу — прижать к себе и целовать. Особенно когда он снова начинает двигаться, теперь ещё глубже и сильнее, сам точно такой же нетерпеливый, хотя и виду не подавал. Марк только накрывает его руку своей, дыша в унисон, чувствуя, как они сливаются в одном ритме. Оба в равной степени сумасшедшие.  
От оргазма кружится голова, и если бы Андрес не наваливался сзади — точно так же шумно и горячо дыша — Марк просто сполз бы на пол. Всё-таки им не по двадцать, чтобы можно было после энного количества бокалов шампанского ещё перепихнуться в кабинке туалета и снова бодро побежать тусоваться.  
Но для Андреса не имеют значения возрастные стереотипы. Да и какие бы то ни было.  
Когда Марк разворачивается, он подхватывает под задницу и целует, жадно, очень собственнически прижимая к себе.  
— Быстро приводим себя в человеческий вид и по одному выходим. Ты первый. Если кто-то спросит, я только что зашёл, — он отдаёт указания ровным тоном. Во всём его виде — удовлетворённость и ленивое спокойствие. И уверенность, которую даже не способны поколебать даже расстёгнутые брюки и помятая рубашка.  
Марк секунду смотрит на него, но всё-таки не выдерживает и смеётся, может, слишком громко, но какая разница?  
— Да ты настоящий конспиролог!  
Андрес только ведёт бровью и фыркает:  
— Разумная предосторожность.  
И ещё раз быстро целует, притянув за воротник рубашки.  
Мысль о том, что это примерно как прятаться от дождя под коктейльным зонтиком Марк решает не озвучивать. Да и, в общем-то, какая разница?


End file.
